1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to both method and apparatus for compressing the ends of universal type windings, and more particularly to such method and apparatus in which the ends of the winding may be compressed on a specially adapted spindle having endforms adapted to receive the application of pressure on the ends of the windings which also results in a commensurate collapse of the mandrel upon application of the compression force.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,365, assigned to the Assignee of the subject application, discloses the axial compression of the ends of a uniform winding subsequent to the removal of the spindle upon which the winding is wound. The compression is oriented such that the radial opening formed in the side of the winding from the exterior of the winding to the axial opening in the interior of the winding is positioned in one of the ends of an oval-shaped package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,817, also assigned to the same Assignee as the subject application, discloses apparatus for compressing the end of a winding by placing the wound package on a package spindle having a straight-sided endform of the same inner diameter as the package spindle and the same outer diameter as the endforms on which the package was wound. A second straight-sided endform of the same size is then placed onto the packaging spindle and mechanical pressure is applied axially to both endforms so that uniform pressure is distributed over the end surfaces of the wind. The end surfaces of the winding are compressed until both ends of the wind assume a straight-line configuration and are completely in touch with the straight endforms.